


The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?

by problamatic_anon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fear of Death, Fluff, Gen, Gone without a trace, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It/Its Pronouns for Tommyinnit, It/Its Pronouns for Tubbo, Memory Loss, Mentioned Micheal, Mentioned Ranboo, Micheal they adopted son, No beat we die like Ranboo's memory, Purgatory, Ranboo and Tubbo are married lmao, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, This is my try at imagery, This work sucks, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy just wants peace and to move on, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, at least until the end, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problamatic_anon/pseuds/problamatic_anon
Summary: Mmmm just Tubbo resting in a space in purgatory, and Tommy just coming and memories go brrr
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 18





	The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?

It did not know why it was here. Or what it was. Perhaps it had friends at one point, but it can’t remember. 

It had played in many stories, and seen many, many more. It couldn’t even remember any of them. All it knew was that it existed.

It was currently walking(?) down an invisible path. It distantly wondered where it was going, but dismissed that thought in favor of peaceful blankness. 

It took in its surroundings to keep it busy. All around it was an assortment of stars, whites tinted all sorts of color, looking small due to the distance between them. 

It smiled at the sight, stars were always calming. It looked ahead, unable to resist knowing where it was going. 

More stars. 

It mentally sighed in slight disappointment. It had long forgotten how to use it’s voice, why should it use its voice when there’s nothing to speak to? 

At least not in the blankness of dead stars.

It kept on walking, until a light appeared. It was brighter than the surrounding stars, it scared it… It tried stopping, but its feet wouldn’t listen to it. 

As it got closer to the strange light, fear washed over it in waves, unrelenting and harsh. It was vaguely aware of tears and snot starting to stream down its face. 

‘No! Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop PLEASE!’ It struggled harder, but it just couldn’t pull its feet free from the spell.

It closed its eyes, hoping the fear would just go away.. It started sobbing as the light swallowed it. 

Its short brunette hair started whipping around, as if wind were pushing and pulling it. The air started smelling strangely. 

It smelt…. Familiar…. 

Initial fear forgotten, it tentatively opened its icy blue eyes, only to shut them immediately at the burning brightness. This wasn’t the familiar softness of the stars, but it wasn’t unfamiliar either.. It decided it didn’t like this feeling. 

Trying to pinpoint why it felt so familiar was frustrating. 

It opened its eyes once again, out of curiosity and wanting something else to dwell on besides the unpleasant feeling.

Surprisingly, the burn wasn’t so bad as it was the time before. 

It blinked once before starting to soak in the scenery. It felt something between its toes, ‘Sand.’ Its mind helpfully supplied.   
It looked straight ahead, only to feel a burn behind it’s eyes again, ‘The sun.’ Its mind once informed it once again. 

It looked behind it, seeing a few feet more of sand, a lone road, and a field full of healthy green grass. It looked up, to see a yellow, purple and pink sky fading into blue. 

Ah. 

The sun was setting. It once again tried to look in front of it, but not directly at the burning sun. It looked at the waves, reflecting the purple, yellow and pink of the sky. 

It sat down on the gritty, invading sand, ignoring the way it got into places it should’ve never seen. 

The sand was kinda like it, in a way. Seeing far too much, but not caring or remembering. 

A melody, lonely and sad, pulled it out of the comfort of its mind. The sad and lonely melody made it feel nostalgic. ‘Mellohi….’ Its mind sounded almost wistful. 

Suddenly, it was bombarded with memories.

“C’mon T̵̵̴̡̼͎͎̞͙͍͚͐͆͆͛͒̚̚͝͠u̵̵̵̘̝̼̪͉̼͔̫͋͌̿̈́͋͒͝b̸̸̴͕̫̫͎͇̻͇̟̠̐̈́̓͛̐̓̿̈́͝b̵̸̸̢̪̻̞̼̙͚͋͛͒͒͐͐̚͝o̴̴̸̢͕̦̪͔̝̘͇̿̽̓̈́͌͛̕! we’re gonna be late!” A tall blonde ran into a crowd of people, him following.  
“  
THIS WAS ALL FOR YOU T̸̵̸̡͇̘̺̟͔͖͑͆̒͊̚͠͝o̵̸̴͚̠̼͇̪͉͖̝̫̐͑̓͐͛̓͆͠͝m̴̴̸̡̢̢̺̦̪͙̼͉͆͊̐̓͌̚͝m̸̸̵̡͎͙͎͕̺̠͚͐̓͊̓̓̚͝͝y̴̸̵̡̠̪̫̪͔͔̫͙̐̈́̓͌̓͆͐̿͋! ALL OF THIS!” An even taller brunette yelled at the blonde from before.

“T̵̡͉̻̒͑͐e̵̢͉͍̓͑͘c̵̡͙͙͊͘͠h̴͍͔̟̾͝͝n̵͍͇̾̈́o̸̞̦̔͋̓b̴̙͉̘͒͐͝l̴̫̼͙̓͒͋a̵̢͕͐̐d̴̦͚͋͋͝e̸͍̦̚͠” Was all a ram hybrid said before pain and color flooded its vision.

“I was peer pressured.” 

“I didn’t know he would hurt you!”

“You have 3 days to come to a decision.”

“T̵̸̴̸͎̺̫͔͚͓͔̻͇͛̓͌͆̈́̽͜͜͝͠͝u̴̴̸̴̫̦̻͖͖̻̘͕̺͆̓̒̓͋͘͘͜͜͝b̵̵̵̵̡͚͎̫̠͍͙̦͕͑͌̔̓͋͆̔͒͘͜͜͠͠b̸̵̴̵̝͎̙̞͖̫͔͖͖̼͑͋̽̈́̓͘͘͘̕͜͝o̴̸̸̴̺̫͉̻͙͓̪͎̼̘̓͑̿̓͆̽̓͑͑̈́̕̕͜… How could you…?”

“LETS KILL T̴̵͖͎̻͇̝͉̓͌͐̽͒͒Ë̵̵̡̻̠͙̟̫́̽̐͒̕C̸̵̫̻̻̞͙͙̐̔͌͆̾͘H̸̸̺̼̫͕̘̾͒͐̒̕͜N̸̸̡̺͎͇̦͖͊̐̿͝͝͝O̴̵̻̺͔̻͎̔̈́̒͒̓̕B̵̸̡̢͙̟͙̻͆͌̐̾̈́L̵̴̞̼̪̝̺͖̽̓̿̓͆A̴̴̫̞̺̻̻͔̾̽͆͠͝D̴̸͎͕͍̫̪͑̈́͑̈́̕͜E̴̸͓͖̺͖͎̾͑̐̐͝!”

“T̸̴̴̴̫̠̺̫͚̟̙͉͕͉̓͊̔̈́͊̽̾̒̓̾̒͜͝o̴̵̵̸̡̢̻̪͕͉̦̻̺͑̓͑̈́̽͛̒̒͠͝͠m̵̵̴̴̡̙͖͖̼̘͖̝͓̞̞̝̒͑̐̈́̒͒͛͛̕m̸̵̵̸̢̼͔͓̦͉̝͕̼͚̻̐̐̓̽͒͘̚̚̕͠͝y̵̵̵̸̢͍̫̺͚̞͍͓͇͙͕͊͛̿͒͊̽̚̚͠! NO NO NO PLEASE, I’M SORRY, I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! PLEASE COME BACK!”

“I’m sorry….” 

He gasped, crying, as all the pain and trauma came flooding in. But then it was gone again,as fast as it came, leaving it to wonder why it was crying. The melody kept playing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t know how long it was here for. It was eternally sunset, and it didn’t physically age, so it didn’t matter. 

It doesn’t know when another appeared. It just sat there like it always did. 

The other stood for a while, staring, until it sat down. They sat there in silence for a while. It never kept track of time so it didn’t know exactly how much time they were silent.

It turned right, where the other was. It opened its mouth to speak, but was disappointed when nothing came out. It shut its mouth and satisfied itself by looking at the other.

The other had blonde hair, styled to the side, the setting sun making it look like an angels halo. The other was dressed the same as itself, snow white roman robes adorning its body, slightly blending with its pale skin, a half-circle of shiny, golden leaves decorating the back and sides of its head. 

They had the very same outfit, right down to the sandals. 

T̸̴̴̴̫̠̺̫͚̟̙͉͕͉̓͊̔̈́͊̽̾̒̓̾̒͜͝o̴̵̵̸̡̢̻̪͕͉̦̻̺͑̓͑̈́̽͛̒̒͠͝͠m̵̵̴̴̡̙͖͖̼̘͖̝͓̞̞̝̒͑̐̈́̒͒͛͛̕m̸̵̵̸̢̼͔͓̦͉̝͕̼͚̻̐̐̓̽͒͘̚̚̕͠͝y̵̵̵̸̢͍̫̺͚̞͍͓͇͙͕͊͛̿͒͊̽̚̚͠?

It opened its mouth once again, this time succeeding in making a soft, small grunt. Its face brightened at the progress, and it started trying again. 

The other grinned at it, and it reciprocated the grin with brightness that rivaled the sun, before going back to trying to speak.

T̴̴̴̴̫̼̫͚̟̙͉͕͉̈́̾̈́͊̽̾̒̓̾̒͜͠͝ö̵̵̵̸̢̪̦̫̪͕͉̦̻̺́͑͑̈́̽͛̒̒͝͝͠m̴̵̴̴̺̻͖͖̼̘͖̝͓̞̞̝̈́̾͑̐̈́̒͒͛͛̕̕m̵̵̵̸͖͎̺͓̦͉̝͕̼͚̻͆͆͋̽͒͘̚̚̕͠͝y̴̵̵̸̡̢͚͖͚̞͍͓͇͙͕͋͆͛̿͒͊̽͘̚ h̵̼̪̼͋͒̈́e̸̡̺͆̾̓l̴̻͎͎̾̐͘p̸̡̼̼͋̈́

It kept it up until it could make a sentence.

“H-Hi, W-W-Wh at ar-re you callled?” Its voice was gravelly from disuse, but that didn’t make it any less sweet.

It wasn’t perfect, but it had all the time in purgatory to practice. Or so it thought. 

“I’m T̵̵̸̝͔͖̫̠͙̼͍̘̿̿͑̈́͘͝o̵̸̵̡̫̺̺̻̫͇͆͆͌̔̒̾͜͝͝m̸̸̴̢̢͍͙̻͙̦͑͑̔̿͑͋̕̕m̵̵̸̪̻͖͍̠͙̦͇̐͑̽͊̾̿͘̕͜͠y̴̸̸̢̘͖͙͕͇̼̽̽̽̾͊̽̓͜͜͠͝. And you?” T̵̴̡͇̫̦͉̫̓̔͑͆̕o̴̵̢̺̝̺̔̈́̕͜͝͝m̵̵͔͙̟̪̽̐̽͋͘͝m̸̸̙͉͓̫̺͐̒͌̚̚y̸̸͙̞̺̘̪͐̓͑͌͜͝ spoke in a sharp, clean british accent, unlike its rounded, messy british accent.

“Oh, I dohn’t know..” It mumbled truthfully.

“I’ll call you T̵̴̝͎̻̫͇̓̿͛͐u̵̸̪̙͔̞͍̞͑͆͐̚̕͝b̵̸̡̢̡͎͇͔̒̾̓̓̽͠b̴̴̼̫̞̪͉̙͊͒͑̈́͠ö̴̸̢̺͍̦͎͚́̽̈́͘̕͝ then!” The other declared, bringing a fist up to its chest before dissolving in giggles. 

But it was lost in its mind again. ‘T̵̴̝͎̻̫͇̓̿͛͐u̵̸̪̙͔̞͍̞͑͆͐̚̕͝b̵̸̡̢̡͎͇͔̒̾̓̓̽͠b̴̴̼̫̞̪͉̙͊͒͑̈́͠ö̴̸̢̺͍̦͎͚́̽̈́͘̕͝….’ It thought. The name sounded so familiar, so right. It was shaken from its thoughts by T̵̴̡͇̫̦͉̫̓̔͑͆̕o̴̵̢̺̝̺̔̈́̕͜͝͝m̵̵͔͙̟̪̽̐̽͋͘͝m̸̸̙͉͓̫̺͐̒͌̚̚y̸̸͙̞̺̘̪͐̓͑͌͜͝ asking if it was alright.

“O-Oh! Yee ah, ‘m fine!” T̵̸̡̪̙͍̺̪̓͊̔͛͌͝u̴̴͔͙̪͎̙͑̓̒̚b̸̸̡̝̼̞̞̞͑͊͘̚̚b̸̵̡̼͕̦̻͙͌͑̿͘͠o̸̸̢͔͔̻̠̾̓̓̈́̚̚͜ answered, bright smile back on its face. “I like it!”

“Great!” T̸̸̡̼̘̪͇͚̾͒͐͑͘o̵̴̢̢͖͚̘͚̿͊̾͝͠m̴̴̙͖̠̻͖̕̕͠m̸̴͉̟̪͔̠͘̕͠͠͠y̸̸̡͇̫͉̝̠̒͛̔̈́̐͑ closed its eyes and grinned back. They started talking about everything and anything, ranging from the sky, to comparing the size of the sticks attached to them. 

Everything was fine and happy, until it wasn’t...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And so that’s why the grass is green!” T̵̸̡̪̙͍̺̪̓͊̔͛͌͝u̴̴͔͙̪͎̙͑̓̒̚b̸̸̡̝̼̞̞̞͑͊͘̚̚b̸̵̡̼͕̦̻͙͌͑̿͘͠o̸̸̢͔͔̻̠̾̓̓̈́̚̚͜ had just gone off on a rant about why the grass is green, including but not limited to, god’s piss, aliens blood and more. It didn’t even know how they knew about those things, it just did.

But T̸̸̡̼̘̪͇͚̾͒͐͑͘o̵̴̢̢͖͚̘͚̿͊̾͝͠m̴̴̙͖̠̻͖̕̕͠m̸̴͉̟̪͔̠͘̕͠͠͠y̸̸̡͇̫͉̝̠̒͛̔̈́̐͑ was being strangely quiet. 

It was worried, usually T̸̸̡̼̘̪͇͚̾͒͐͑͘o̵̴̢̢͖͚̘͚̿͊̾͝͠m̴̴̙͖̠̻͖̕̕͠m̸̴͉̟̪͔̠͘̕͠͠͠y̸̸̡͇̫͉̝̠̒͛̔̈́̐͑ would chime in, or argue with it, but it hadn’t done any of that. It just sat and stared at it, the sunset giving it a black and white look. 

Suddenly T̸̸̡̼̘̪͇͚̾͒͐͑͘o̵̴̢̢͖͚̘͚̿͊̾͝͠m̴̴̙͖̠̻͖̕̕͠m̸̴͉̟̪͔̠͘̕͠͠͠y̸̸̡͇̫͉̝̠̒͛̔̈́̐͑ stood up, deep blue eyes looking tired. 

“It’s time to go T̵̸̡̪̙͍̺̪̓͊̔͛͌͝u̴̴͔͙̪͎̙͑̓̒̚b̸̸̡̝̼̞̞̞͑͊͘̚̚b̸̵̡̼͕̦̻͙͌͑̿͘͠o̸̸̢͔͔̻̠̾̓̓̈́̚̚͜.” It stated.

“Wh-What?” It faltered, flinching away from the other that had seemed so friendly at first. Is T̸̸̡̼̘̪͇͚̾͒͐͑͘o̵̴̢̢͖͚̘͚̿͊̾͝͠m̴̴̙͖̠̻͖̕̕͠m̸̴͉̟̪͔̠͘̕͠͠͠y̸̸̡͇̫͉̝̠̒͛̔̈́̐͑ leaving? It didn’t want him to leave.

“It’s time to go.” T̵̸͎͇͑͐͋͜o̸̴̼̞̻̒̓̚m̵̴̝̠̽̓͠m̸̴̠̪̟̾̽̕y̸̸͉̻̼̽͊̔ repeated. It felt like the other was a robot, emotionless and destined to repeat the same thing.

“Don’t leave me, please, I can’t be alone again.” It pleaded and wailed, it didn’t want to go back to the solemn loneliness. The previously warm breeze turned into a stabbing tornado, seemingly crying along with T̸̸̻̻̔͋͜͝u̸̴͉͉̙͐̓͘b̴̸̡̘̙̓b̸̵̘͓̼͌̔̾o̸̸͉̝̺̓̓͊. 

Both their hair swayed along with the wind, making one look like an angel, and the other look even more distraught.

“You can come with me. Then you and I won’t be alone.” He whispered, face growing soft. “Come on Tubbo, let’s go home.” Tubbo looked up at Tommy with recognition sparking in icy blue eyes, “Tommy…… I’m so sorry.”

Slowly carefully, Tommy held out a hand. He looked like an angel of mercy, the wind slowing back down to a chilly breeze, making his hair fall back to his face.

Tubbo looked even more distraught at the sight. “I don’t deserve to go with you, Tommy, it’s my fault we’re even here.” And at these words, Tommy bent down, and forcibly took his hand. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” With that, he hauled Tubbo to his feet and dragged him to the road. Tubbo sobbed and looked down, but gave no resistance, “But it was! I let him kill you! I wasn’t there for you!” 

He tried to convince Tommy he didn’t deserve to have peace.

“If you want to stay, I won’t make you go. It wasn’t your fault. Tubbo, you deserve to be at peace, with Ranboo, with Micheal, with your PETS for gods sake!” They had finally got to the road.

“Tubbo, please, if you won’t do this for yourself do this for me, I can’t be at peace without you!” Tommy pleaded

Tubbo looked up when he said that,”Why? Why do you care so much to deny yourself peace?”

“Because you're my best friend.”

Tubbo broke down, blubbering ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I’ll go with you.’

“About time! We really need to work on your self-worth, huh?” Tommy tried to lighten up the mood. 

He nodded, “I guess it’s time to finally go.” He looked slightly wistful, slightly wishing to go back to the dark and dead stars.

“Let’s go.”

And with that, they crossed the road, into the great unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this idea came to me while playing with my dog and humming 4AM by Derivakat. I wrote this while blasting it too. Motivation song. <3  
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or smtg please feed me


End file.
